Red Bedroom Records
| established = | founder = Peyton Sawyer | status = Operating | dissolved = | owner = Peyton Sawyer Haley James Scott Formerly: Brooke Davis (as primary shareholder) | key people = Peyton Sawyer (owner and former manager) Haley James Scott (owner and manager) | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | parent = Sire Records | subsidiaries = | mentioned = | only = | first = "My Way Home Is Through You" (episode 5.03) | last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} Red Bedroom Records is the record company created by Peyton Sawyer after returning to Tree Hill, North Carolina. Initially funded by Brooke Davis, Red Bedroom is headquartered in an office at Tric and its signed artists include Haley James Scott and Mia Catalano. After Peyton's departure, she gave control and part ownership of the label to Haley. History Season 5 and Haley.]] After Peyton returns from , she is urged by Brooke and Lucas to make a label. Lucas gives her extra space at Tric and Brooke finances the label. Red Bedroom is now born, and has signed a new artist. Mia Catalono, a quiet pianist in a band with a lead singer, who is a jerk. Mia then flourished and Red Bedroom got more famous. Afterwards multiple demos started to come into the company but Peyton signed her close friend and famous singer Haley James Scott who helped to produce Mia's first album and at the company Haley started to record her first album. Mia also goes on her first tour and releases her album with help the of a parent company Sire Records. Season 6 Red Bedroom is still functioning normally and Mia starts to record her second album, with the the parent label trying pressure her, she struggles to come up with a new song, as she is lacking inspiration, as she said she spent her whole life writing her first album. It wasn't until she met new love Chase Adams that she was able to write new songs and eventually go on tour. Haley also continues to record and along with Mia performed at a USO concert set up by Peyton for her Marine brother, Derek. Season 7 After Peyton leaves Tree Hill, Haley carries on running the label. She has a large work load and Sire Records sends someone whom Haley believes is going to help her run it: Miranda Stone. However, Miranda is sent to close down the studios until Mia and Haley threaten to quit if Red Bedrooms is shut down. Instead, Haley performs at a free concert and Miranda "leaked" her song and this forced Haley to release her album earlier and go on her first tour with Red Bedrooms which was a sell out around the country and was very successful. Mia also completed her second tour which was very successful. Miranda also signed Grubbs to the label and along with Mia the two helped Grubbs to record an album before going on tour. Season 8 In season 8, Peyton and Lucas decides to see the world and travel with Lucas's family and Peyton lets Haley run the day-to-day operation as Peyton is the silent partner of the company. A new artist gets signed with Red Bedroom Records; Irish singer Erin Macree. At the crisis center where Haley volunteers, she gets calls from Erin anonymously and after seeing her perform at open mic night at Tric where she greets her, Haley recognizes her. Erin calls Haley again on the hotline and Haley tells Erin that she knows who she is and that she'd like to meet with her, but Erin hangs up immediately after. Surprisingly she shows up in Haley's office at Red Bedroom and they befriend each other which leads to Erin signing with Red Bedroom, she also later performs with Kid Cudi in TRIC. Hollywood actress Alex Dupre is next signed at the company and she starts to record her country album and performs her debut single at TRIC. Later Haley's sister Quinn organized a concert with Alex and other guests, Alex later releases her album with help from Mia. Season 9 Chris Keller returns to Tree Hill under the alias "Harry Johnson" in order to help Haley run the record label, despite her initial reluctance due to the threat Chris had posed years ago to her marriage. Chris helps produce Alex Dupre's single, "What I Love About Your Love" and suggests that she goes on tour. In the series finale, Haley talks to Chris after he turns down an offer to join Frankie Parks' record label and offers to sign him to Red Bedroom Records. Staff *Peyton Sawyer Scott **Founder **Owner **Silent Partner **Producer *Haley James Scott **Co-Owner **Runs the Label **Producer **Song-writer * Mia Catalano **Song-writer **Producer *Chris Keller **''Producer'' **Song-writer **Runs the label *The Sisters Grimm - Genna and Alexa **Interns Former staff *Peyton Sawyer Scott (Silent Partner and retired) *Miranda Stone Artists *Mia Catalano *Haley James Scott *Grubbs *Erin Macree *Alex Dupre *Chris Keller Photos Collage lb image page10 12 1.jpg Collage lb image page10 11 1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_13_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_16_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_17_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_18_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_19_1.jpg page5_blog_entry9-flying_machine_004.jpg page5_blog_entry9-haley_scott_concert_001.jpg page5_blog_entry9-haley_scott_concert_002.jpg page5_blog_entry9-haley_scott_concert_003.jpg 1000177_1334255301689_full.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-of-OTH-Red-Bedroom-Records-one-tree-hill-11704565-500-375.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-of-OTH-Red-Bedroom-Records-one-tree-hill-11704568-720-540.jpg Trivia *Red Bedroom is named after Peyton's infamous "red bedroom" that she painted while she was in high school. Category:Companies Category:Locations